


Ангел, бита, два крыла

by fandom_Kumys_2018, Khajiitka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khajiitka/pseuds/Khajiitka
Summary: Юра — суровый ангел, несущий смертным свой дар чистой жертвенной любви Агапэ. Отабек — суровый смертный, несущий миру свою музыку и запредельную крутость. Но до сих пор Юра ни разу не встречал его имени в своих списках целей. Видимо, Отабеку Алтыну самим небом не положено кого-то любить.Автор - khajiitka (ficbook.net/authors/2279345)





	Ангел, бита, два крыла

Уже четверть часа Юрий Плисецкий топтался под дверью собственного кабинета, периодически осыпая несчастное дерево проклятиями и ударами. В ответ ему с той стороны только чувственно и ритмично стонали. С каждой минутой всё громче.

А ведь Юра так радовался, когда его первым заселили в большую, просторную и светлую комнату. Так гордился: вот, ещё только в исполнителях, а уже один в кабинете, сам по себе, почти как старшие ангелы. И пусть пока в подчинении у кретина-Виктора, чтоб ему там икалось в самый ответственный момент. Пусть, ничего, дослужится, уж своё-то дело он знает не хуже других, зато работает почти без надзора, без конвоиров-наставников, не забывать только отчётность верховным сдавать вовремя.

Сегодня с отчётностью он как раз пролетел. Вообще весь день с самого утра выдался какой-то нервный, дёрганый: на кухне утром кружку расколотил, не самую любимую, но всё равно неприятно; потом клиент его где-то загулял, три квартала пришлось обежать по жаре, пока нашёл; а когда пришла пора возвращаться в канцелярию, то перья в крыльях так склеились от пота, что не смогли поднять сухотелого Юру даже на полметра над землёй. Не на метле же ему в облака возноситься: за каждый такой повод для заголовков жёлтой прессе с них штрафами вычитали, Лилия строго следила. Юра пытался объясниться, но любимчиков у верховной Барановской пока обнаружено не было, поэтому, получив положенные семь минут выговора, Юра, угрюмый и порядком взвинченный, поплёлся в любовное крыло. В свой законный кабинет. Чтобы застрять под дверью ещё хрен знает на сколько из-за такого же кретина-новичка, которого к нему недавно подселили!

Нет, в широком смысле, наверное, они тут все занимаются любовью. Все, кто так или иначе отвечает за её грани, инкарнации и стороны, располагались в этом крыле. Но не так же буквально! Ещё когда Виктор привёл этого узкоглазого новичка знакомиться, Юра уже подозревал, что крышу начальнику снесло быстро и безболезненно. А главное — окончательно и бесповоротно.

— Это Юри Кацуки, наш коллега из восточных краёв. Да, Юри? В связи со сложной обстановкой в Заоблачном сообществе, он некоторое время поработает у нас. Ну, а если всё будет хорошо, то, возможно, даже останется насовсем. Правда же, Юри?

Никифорова очень хотелось пожалеть: вот так был-был начальник, ангел, нормальный мужик, и весь вышел, стоило одному «гостю с востока», не поднимая головы, пару раз кивнуть. Почти так же сильно Юре захотелось попросить себе новое место, но кто бы его послушал? Он и так только-только переехал на всё новое, ещё скажут: «Зажрался ты, Плисецкий, а не пойти б тебе... поработать?»

За дверью что-то гулко грохнуло, потом металлически звякнуло и покатилось по полу. Походу один из сотни япошкиных кубков уронили. Пресвятая лысина Якова, хоть бы это Витя об угол полки затылком шваркнулся! Да посильнее, может, тогда у него мозги наконец на место встанут.

Юра плюхнулся на пол у стены напротив двери, откинул голову. За спиной тут же неудобно подогнулось крыло. А, чтоб его! Юра слез с собственных белых перьев, уселся ещё раз, аккуратнее. Ну вот как в таких условиях работать? И хоть бы ещё выбирали нерабочее время или какие-нибудь подсобки. Да шли бы в тот же Викторов кабинет, у него же отдельный грёбаный люкс! Но нет, им надо показательные шоу при народе устроить...

За дверью простонали особенно громко, и наконец всё стихло. Юра поднял голову. Через несколько минут на пороге показался сам Никифоров, сияющий, как начищенный медный таз.

— Как закончишь, дорогой, отнеси, пожалуйста, эти списки Якову. С Лилией мы обсудим остальное. Хорошо?

Всё ещё сидя на полу, Юра ясно разглядел за длинными и тонкими ногами Виктора, как Кацуки спрятал руки в рукава этой своей чёрной хламиды и поклонился. Вот же не устаёт он целый день перед каждым спину гнуть.

— О, Юрочка! — Виктор его заметил, только когда чуть на него не наступил. — Ты что здесь делаешь? Я думал, ты на задании.

— Угу, на двух, — буркнул Плисецкий, рывком поднялся и сам едва не сшиб начальника с ног. — А ну, с дороги, старик!

Очевидно, взрыв эндорфинов ещё не окончательно рассосался, потому что Виктор спустил эту выходку на тормозах и молча удалился, на прощание переглянувшись с Юри. Юра же быстрым шагом направился к своему месту в углу. Среди наваленных и рассыпанных по столу бумаг, папок, перьев и карандашей он откопал свой недельный план, подхватил прислонённую сбоку бейсбольную биту, сунул её в сумку-почтальонку, перебросил ремень через плечо, стараясь не задеть крыльев.

— Юрио, послушай, — раздалось со стороны вечно чистого и прибранного стола Кацуки. — Мы правда не хотели, просто...

— Блядь, я Юрий! — гаркнул Юра и с размаху ударил кулаком по столу. Несколько свитков и бумаг с тихим шуршанием скатились и слетели на пол. Гадкая мысль «а что, если они и за моим столом уже успели?..» стукнулась в лоб изнутри и окончательно вывела из себя. — Ты соображаешь вообще, что вы _мне_ работать не даёте? Что из-за вас _у меня_ проблемы будут?

— Проблем не будет, — спокойно возразил Юри, а у самого глаза ещё затуманенные, плывущие. — Я только хотел...

— Вам пора бы уже прекратить мешать личную жизнь с работой, заебали ебаться на каждом углу! — Юра запихнул бумагу в задний карман сумки, поправил торчащую рукоять биты и удержался, чтобы не пнуть попавшую под ноги витую железяку — ну точно, награда Кацуки за какой-то там очередной турнир стрельбы из лука.

— Когда-нибудь ты поймёшь, — смиренно вздохнул Юри и подошёл поднять кубок.

— И в тот же знаменательный день я удавлюсь, — сплюнул под ноги Юра и хлопнул дверью.

Из-за них — и только из-за них! — Юра возненавидел свой новенький просторный и светлый кабинет, многочисленные отчётности и вообще работу под крышей. Только из-за этих двух придурков он стал брать больше практики, сутками напролёт мог наворачивать круги по городу с битой наперевес, выполняя план по любви. Правда, нагоняев от Якова за жалобы от влюблённых он тоже стал получать гораздо чаще.

— Плисецкий, что за безобразие! Это уже десятый сигнал за сегодня — ты зачем людей калечишь?

— У меня свои методы, — упрямо возражал Юра, обнимая свою биту крепче. — Чего не так-то? План же закрываю.

— А то, что у смертных после тебя голова раскалывается и по телу многочисленные синяки и ссадины, ты как объяснишь?

— Вы сами говорили, любовь на всех по-разному влияет. Если мужик в окно к своей тёлке головой стучится, а не камешками, тоже я виноват?!

— Убери биту сейчас же!

— Нет! Мало того, что эту проститутку ко мне подселили, так ещё и последнюю отдушину отнять хотите?

— Ты выбирай выражения!

— У меня для них обоих целый мешок выражений, в ассортименте!

— Ангел должен нести людям любовь и счастье. А от тебя у них одна только мигрень!

Свою биту Юра отстоял, а вот правоту — пока не очень. Да, у всех свои методы. Например, тот же «драгоценный Кацуки», которого ему все подряд теперь ставили в пример, придерживался традиционного подхода к работе, поэтому притащил с собой в небесную канцелярию японский лук, а заодно и все награды за турниры по стрельбе. Юре пришлось признать, что стреляет он реально круто, метко и тихо, почти как ниндзя, если бы те вообще ими пользовались. Но и тут их новичок не мог без позёрства: с такой ритуальной важностью надевал эту свою грёбаную балахонистую тряпку — «вафуку», каждый раз педантично поправлял его Юри, — медленно оголял левую руку до плеча и будто в один миг превращался из япошки-хлюпика в настоящего Эроса, которым он и расстреливал по списку своих «жертв» откуда-нибудь с ветки или через окно. Понятно, с чего вдруг Виктор на него повёлся — два сапога пара.

А Плисецкий продолжал гнуть свою линию и работал по старинке. Приземлился, как всегда, в любимой безлюдной подворотне, достал из сумки биту и список-план. Провёл по первой строчке большим пальцем, стирая имя с бумаги и собирая по буквам себе на кожу, растёр им бочонок биты, заодно погладил по хвосту нарисованного на ней шикарного красного тигра. Закинул биту на плечо и отправился искать свою следующую цель. Это нетрудно, когда намерение готово, оружие заряжено — остаётся только настроиться на конкретную эмоциональную волну.

Сколько лет Юра уже работал в небесной канцелярии, но так до сих пор не понимал полностью, как у него это выходит: откуда он знает, где его цель пройдёт через минуту, каким образом слышит человеческие эмоции, почему никогда не ошибается? Он нигде этому не учился, но всё равно на одном инстинкте легко выслеживал клиента, как сейчас, догонял, аккуратно пристраивался позади и делал замах. Всего один точный удар по макушке — и смертный влюблялся в того, чьё имя несла бита. Его сердце вспыхивало искренним и светлым чувством, глаза зажигались не то искрами от удара, не то этой самой жертвенной хренью, которая досталась Юре с ангельским даром. Грёбаное Агапэ, чистая и невинная любовь к чему угодно на земле. Серьёзно, однажды ему в плане так и написали: «всё человечество». В тот день в мире стало одним стукнутым альтруистом больше.

Любовь и счастье он должен нести, как же. А Яков вообще хоть раз слышал, о чём эти идиотские смертные думают? Пока им вот так битой по башке не дашь, на уме одни только деньги, похоть и халява. «Не хочу ничего делать, пусть всё придёт и сбудется само!» Самодовольные свиньи, а им ещё счастье и любовь подавай. Да ещё высокую и прекрасную, тьфу, дрянь!

Юра бы даже куда охотнее махнулся бы даром с Гошкой, который на клиентов свой горе-порошок разбитых сердец посыпает. Вот, что безответная любовь делает... Даже ангел, самый романтичный и добрый чувак во всём их крыле, однажды просто влюбился в эту сатанистку — «дьявольскую посланницу», каждый раз педантично поправлял Юри, — и всё, пропал чувак. Из отдела распределения его быстро перевели в департамент любви, чтобы в отчаянии дел не наворотил. А раз уж открылся в нём такой несчастный дар, то Яков, недолго думая, отправил его снабжать смертных такой же несчастной безответной любовью, какой страдал сам. Помогли, нечего сказать. Один только Юра додумался к нему с пузырём прийти и закрыть кабинет изнутри, чтоб не мешал никто. Вот он тогда наслушался про эту любовь...

Он шёл, расталкивая толпу плечами, наплевав на то, что смертные оборачиваются друг на друга, глядя сквозь него, как вдруг его с ног до головы окатило чужой аурой. Не целевой, но такой мощной, что пробилась к сознанию, грубо вырвала из размышлений. И такой тягуче-тяжёлой, что Юра, увязнув, очнулся, только когда его самого по плечу больно задел её обладатель.

— Прошу прощения, — буркнул парень в кожаной куртке и со странно выбритым затылком.

Юра тормознул, обернулся, посмотрел вслед сгорбленному чёрному пятну. Похоже, он давно не спал, впахивал ломовой лошадью. Возможно, даже по ночам. Юра бы на его месте точно огрызнулся или толкнул в ответ так, чтоб надолго запомнил, как клешни растопыривать. А этот сам извинился, хотя, по идее, не должен был даже видеть, на кого налетел.

Свою цель Юра, конечно, догнал, но, задумавшись, впервые за многие годы едва не промахнулся битой по голове. Вот мало ему было своих придурков в канцелярии, так ещё от смертных глюков привалило...

***

Юрий Плисецкий почти перестал бывать в своём кабинете. Планы брал прямо из рук удивлённого Якова, выполнив, отдавал в руки не менее удивлённой Лилии, не ел, не спал, носился по городу как заведённый, отбивая любимой битой одну влюблённую макушку за другой. А сам в толпе невольно искал совсем другую — чёрную, как перья у сатанистов, волнистую, со стриженным затылком. Навязчивая идея ещё хоть раз подслушать его мощную ауру не давала покоя — всё равно что найти сверкающую жемчужину среди тупой и гладкой гальки.

Но выследить его, как одну из своих целей, не получалось: на него у небесной канцелярии плана не было. Юра много раз вспоминал странный разрез глаз, профиль носа, линию скул и пытался угадать, как его зовут. Скользил взглядом по именам в списках, примерял, отметал, искал дальше, но ни одно не подходило, каждое звучало чуждо и глупо. В канцелярии на него начинали озадаченно оглядываться: Юри всё порывался спросить о делах, Яков требовал отчёта о личном состоянии, Гошка завистливо вздыхал вслед. А Юра просто продолжал махать битой, не боясь мозолей на руках, летать между небом и землёй, не жалея крыльев, и загонять всё больше целей, выполняя план по бескорыстной жертвенной любви на месяцы вперёд.

А через пару недель ему, наконец, улыбнулась удача. Поздно вечером Юра поджидал очередную «жертву», прислонившись к холодной кирпичной стене местного ночного клуба — достаточно крупного, чтобы раскошелиться на шкафообразного вышибалу, за спиной которого можно было спокойно постоять, не опасаясь натиска толпы из очереди. Ауру своей цели ангел заслышал издалека. Тот ещё даже не вышел, а Юра, оттолкнувшись крыльями от стены и качнув в руке битой, шагнул за угол, в подворотню.

Тяжёлая дверь чёрного входа с металлическим скрипом приоткрылась, и на улицу вышел он — тот самый парень. В той же кожанке, с той же стрижкой, только ещё с тёмной мятой сигаретой в руке. Прикурил, затянулся. Прикрыл глаза, запрокинул голову, постоял так, разомкнул губы и выпустил дым тонкой струйкой. Юру с ног до головы опять окатило этим тёмным и тягучим, засасывающим непонятно куда ощущением чужого удовлетворения от работы, но бесконечной усталости от жизни.

Юра не знал, сколько так простоял, он просто беззастенчиво пялился на эти густые чёрные брови, необычные тёмные губы, широкие ладони, крепкую фигуру, сгорбленные плечи, пока парень не докурил до середины и не открыл глаза. И тут же раскосый разрез, почти как у Кацуки, стал чуть ли не таким же чисто славянским, как у Виктора. Юра оглянулся, но за спиной никого не было. Никого больше, на кого смертный мог бы вытаращиться с таким вытянувшимся лицом.

В этот момент дверь скрипнула ещё раз — из клуба вышла Юрина цель.

— Отличная работа, Алтын! — хлопнул он парня по кожаному плечу куртки. — До завтра.

Алтын рассеянно кивнул и посмотрел на сигарету в пальцах. Потом на Юру, потом снова на сигарету. Окликнул:

— Эй, Озз!

— А? — смертный, на которого была заряжена бита, обернулся и посмотрел сквозь Юру: — Тебя подбросить?

— Нет. Нет, ничего, — покачал головой Алтын и снова смерил взглядом Юру, провёл свободной рукой по лицу и отшвырнул недокуренный бычок на асфальт.

Его аура вдруг потяжелела ещё сильнее, навалилась стальным панцирем на плечи, так что Юра не выдержал и отпрыгнул обратно за угол. Как он вообще с таким грузом ещё живёт?! Чего у него там в жизни такое делается? В рабство его угнали, что ли? Ну вряд ли он тогда курил бы довольный после работы. Кстати, интересно, кем он так круто работает, что его просто так готовы подбросить до дома, по плечу хлопают? Вот бы Юру хоть раз так в канцелярии похвалили: молодец, мол, Плисецкий, круто отработал, так держать! И по плечу бы вот так же...

А смертный тем временем уже успел сесть в машину и укатить на другой конец города. Юре пришлось взлетать и догонять, но адрес клуба он на всякий случай запомнил. А лететь было стрёмно: как и в прошлый раз, потерявшись в эмоциональном отпечатке этого Алтына, собственное внимание размывалось, рассыпалось обрывками, не могло сфокусироваться на задании. И когда Юра его догнал, то, занося биту для удара, думал совершенно о другом человеке.

***

— ТётьЛиль! — сунулся головой в приоткрытую дверь Юра.

— Юрий, — строго одёрнула верховная Барановская, поднимая взгляд от бумаг на столе. — Я сколько раз просила докладывать по форме.

— Да-да, Лильмихална, — он закатил глаза и нетерпеливо переступил на месте. — У меня вопрос. Срочный. Есть минутка?

Лилия вздохнула, отложила чей-то очередной отчёт в сторону и откинулась на высокую спинку кресла, такого же строгого, как она сама.

— Я слушаю.

— А смертные нас вообще могут видеть?

Тонкие нарисованные брови изогнулись в такой причудливой кривой, какой Юра за время работы в канцелярии не припоминал, как ни старался.

— Тебя кто-то увидел на земле? — переспросила она, сцепив длинные пальцы в замок.

— Да ну чего вы сразу... Я же просто спросил! — стушевался под этим всепроникающим взглядом Плисецкий, но возражать не посмел. — Нет. Не знаю. Не уверен. Вы же сами нам говорили, что это невозможно.

— Если прецедент был, нам нужно о нём доложить, — сказала Лилия и сжала в острых ногтях ручку. — Как его зовут?

— Я не... — Юра запнулся. Верховной врать нельзя, но он ведь и будет, верно? — Я не знаю.

— Не знаешь, — эхом повторила Лилия и постучала ручкой по чистому листу. — Что же тогда ты хочешь от меня?

— У него очень сильная аура, я раньше у смертных такого не встречал.

Верховная Барановская опять сцепила пальцы, опустила глаза, замолчала надолго. Юра уже почти собрался тихо уйти, когда каким-то совсем другим голосом она заговорила снова:

— Я слышала истории о падших ангелах.

— Это про сатанистов, что ли, наших? — брякнул Юра и тут же под испепеляющим взглядом прикусил язык.

— Об ангелах, которые ушли жить на землю. Их аура заметно отличается от остальных, какие мы привыкли видеть. Ты уверен, что он всегда был смертным?

— Н-наверное... — Юра задумался, вспоминая. Перед глазами вспыхнула широкая ладонь с сигаретой в смуглых пальцах. — Да, скорее всего.

— Почему ты так решил?

— Он курил.

— Не наверняка, но склонность к вредным привычкам у смертных значительно выше, это верно. Однако ты не ответил: чего ты хочешь?

— Помочь, — выпалил Юра раньше, чем он успел даже обдумать вопрос. — Просто помочь ему.

— Каким образом? Ты знаешь, в чём конкретно ему может быть нужна помощь неба?

Плисецкий нахмурился. Он о нём вообще ничего не знает, он его видел сегодня второй раз в жизни. Но с таким грузом на душе ни один нормальный человек долго не проживёт — либо выгорит изнутри, либо выпилится снаружи.

— Ладно, а если узнаю, вы мне поможете? Или тихо уберёте неправильного смертного, психа, который видит ангелов?

— Стыдись, Юрий, мы же здесь не палачи. Мы несём любовь и счастье этой земле, — заученно отчеканила верховная.

Ну да, именно поэтому «счастливый» Гошка опять мучает гитару на лестнице между этажами, а всей их любовной кухней заведуют два старых ангела, которые настолько терпеть друг друга не могут, что не просто развелись, но и сидят теперь в разных концах канцелярии. Или это потому, что всё счастье они несут на землю, не оставляя ничего себе? Тоже хрень, и Виктор с Кацуки доказывают это каждый день по нескольку раз. Где же тогда правда? Или хотя бы справедливость?

***

— Алтын? — задумчиво протянула Мила, уставившись в потолок. — А! Отабек Алтын! Как же я забыла, конечно!

«Отабек», — повторил про себя Юра, проговорил одними губами, проглотил вместе с воздухом, чтобы накрепко запомнить.

— Ты его знаешь? — с надеждой спросил он, всё ещё не веря, что попал так удачно.

— Конечно, он в нашем отделе частенько мелькает, сейча-а-ас...

Мила достала большую сводную книгу их департамента, долистала до отдела распределения радости, эйфории и веселья и ткнула ногтем в таблицу активности.

— Вот, смотри, почти каждую ночь от него поступают ритмичные энергетические выбросы, повышая настроение сотням людей одновременно. Судя по частоте излучений, это как-то связано с музыкой. Может, он певец? Даёт концерты, развлекает публику.

— Это был ночной клуб.

— Значит, диджей, — мечтательно протянула Мила. — Они крутые, особенно, когда знают своё дело. Эй, а почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Потому что этот «крутой диджей», как ты говоришь, делает счастливыми всех остальных, а сам живым трупом потом бродит по городу.

— Так может, ему просто надо отдохнуть?

— Если надо, почему не отдыхает? — Юра взъерошил чёлку, сжал в кулаке. Даже если он трудоголик, но инстинкт самосохранения у него хотя бы должен быть? — Слушай, Милка, ты можешь выделить хотя бы немного ресурсов на него? Внепланово. В обход книг и отчётностей. Хоть как-то?

— В смысле? — она так широко распахнула глаза, что Юра увидел в них своё не менее взъерошенное отражение.

— Не знаю, в кредит или в счёт заслуг перед вашим отделом. Сама же говоришь, он каждую ночь веселит людей. Хоть горстку этой радости он может получить взамен?

— Юр... — Мила вдруг растерялась, потухла, как задутая свечка. — Ты же знаешь, это не по правилам. Если на него нет распределения...

— Да блядь! А что нужно, чтобы оно было?!

— Ну... для начала хотя бы личное желание самого смертного. Если он не просит у неба, то он должен по крайней мере об этом думать, мечтать. Хотеть.

Юра зажмурился. Что за бред? То есть если он сам, типа, не просит, значит, ему и не надо? Что за логика вообще?!

***

Следующую ночь Юра провёл под дверью того ночного клуба. Сторожил, но не высовывался — он не хотел показываться на глаза Отабеку, пока не понаблюдает за ним некоторое время. Но кто же знал, что ночные тусовки у них заканчиваются вовсе не ночью, а почти под утро?! Задремав на холодном тротуаре, прислонившись затылком к стене, Юра едва не пропустил момент, когда дверь чёрного входа требовательно скрипнула, и из-за угла вышел Отабек Алтын.

Не глядя по сторонам, он шёл по пустынным улицам, шатаясь, обходил редких встречных прохожих, горбился, изредка зевал и спотыкался. А Юра держался от него в двадцати шагах и не мог заставить себя подойти ближе, потому что накрывало беспощадно. Неужели те, кто с ним рядом, те, с кем он постоянно общается, этого не чувствуют? Их крутой диджей загибается от этой жизни, а никому и дела нет? А семья, простите, куда смотрит?

Юра следовал за ним по пятам, едва ли не впервые в жизни жалея, что сейчас вокруг нет толпы этих бестолковых людишек, среди которых можно было бы затеряться. Однажды даже пришлось по-быстрому взлетать, потому что Отабеку в пять утра на совершенно пустой улице вдруг взбрело в голову посмотреть по сторонам, прежде чем перейти дорогу. Ну и чудик. Единственное, чему удивлялся Юра — это его выдержке. Если он такой уставший и задолбавшийся, то почему не вызовет такси? Мотать пешим драпом несколько километров в другой район после бессонной — причём не первой, и явно не последней — ночи? Это хобби у него такое? Юра-то ладно, Юра тренированный ногами работать больше, чем даже крыльями. А этот-то чего?

Отабек Алтын совершенно неожиданно свернул в самый обычный дом. Девятиэтажная высотка старой постройки, на крыше — котельная, в цоколе — магазин. Юра долго размышлял: идти или не идти? Если столкнутся на лестнице, спрятаться уже не выйдет. А если он вернулся домой и сейчас просто ляжет спать? Ждать придётся долго. Он походил вокруг единственного подъезда, обошёл дом, огляделся по сторонам. Не в окна же летать, заглядывать...

— Стоп, — осенило Плисецкого. — А почему, собственно, нет?

Но уже в районе третьего этажа он глянул вниз и пожалел, что он не вертолёт, который умеет зависать в воздухе. Дома Отабеку, видно, не сиделось, он вышел из подъезда и отправился по городу дальше. Юра аккуратно кружил над ним, совсем сбитый с толку: и вот этот вечно куда-то бредущий человек ничего для себя не хочет? Настолько ничего, что даже вездесущая небесная канцелярия про него забыла?

И снова Алтын свернул куда-то не туда. Юра почти потерял его из виду, приземлился, спружинив кедами о плитку тротуара, и огляделся: вдоль главной дороги плотной батареей были понатыканы разные магазины, торговые центры, бакалейные лавки. Но чёрная кожаная спина мелькнула только за одной стеклянной дверью. Дверью магазина музыкальных инструментов. Возможно, Мила даже была права...

Плисецкий осторожно навалился на ручку, толкнул от себя и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда над головой оглушительно и протяжно затрезвонил колокольчик. Дёрнулся было убежать, но поймал на себе тёмный взгляд тех самых раскосых глаз и будто прирос к месту, не смея шевельнуться. Автодоводчик плавно закрыл за ним дверь, прищемил крыло. Юра, тихо шипя и матерясь, рванул дверь на себя, подобрал пару выпавших перьев. Колокольчик над головой опять издевательски задребезжал.

— Ну, чего уставился? — вырвалось само собой. А чего он смотрит? И молчит ещё так сурово, непонятно, как на монстра. Хотя нет, монстров, наверное, боятся, а он просто смотрел. Изучал.

— Так ты настоящий, — не то спросил, не то утвердил Отабек. — Я думал, мне приснилось. Или померещилось с передоза.

— Настоящий, — буркнул Юра, поморщившись от того, как и без того мощная чужая аура вдруг пошла рябью и помехами. — И я не меньше тебя в шоке, что меня кто-то на земле видит.

— Ну, раз я тебя вижу, проходи, — всё так же ровно сказал Отабек, снял и бросил куртку на стойку с кассой. — Присесть тут особо негде, но у синтезаторов есть банкетки.

Юра огляделся. Довольно небольшой магазинчик был сплошь уставлен и увешан разными инструментами, некоторых он и не видел никогда. Барабанные установки причудливых форм и разных размеров, пианино и синтезаторы, стен почти не было видно за целой коллекцией акустических и электрогитар. Напротив них висели саксофоны, флейты, кларнеты и тамбурины. В стеклянных витринах по обе стороны от высокого окна была разложена всякая мелочовка: от губных гармошек и шейкеров до медиаторов и струн. Последний угол занимали разные провода, какие-то пульты, лампочки, колонки и прочая техника. А Отабек стоял, облокотившись на стойку, и продолжал изучать, при этом он производил впечатление человека, который удивительно гармонично вписывается в обстановку. Прям как будто всю жизнь здесь провёл.

— Ну что, расскажешь?

— Что? — встрепенулся Юра. — А. Я вообще надеялся немного о тебе узнать.

— Зачем? — Отабек насторожился. — Если ты, как говоришь, настоящий, разве не должен знать всё про нас?

— Я тебе что, Нострадамус, всё знать? — возмутился Юра и уселся на широкий подоконник, скрестил ноги, подобрал крылья. — Но я знаю, что ты Отабек. И даже знаю, что Алтын. Меня зовут Юра, а вообще я рядовой исполнитель, во, — он с гордостью оттянул край сумки.

— Это бита? — густая чёрная бровь взлетела в неподдельном удивлении, и Отабек насторожился ещё больше. — Ты что, киллер?

— Ха-ха-ха, так мне ещё никто не льстил! — выдавил Юра, утирая выступившие слёзы. — Да не, я раздаю людям любовь.

— Как-то слабо верится.

— Мне и не надо, чтоб ты мне верил. Но если захочешь, я как-нибудь покажу, как эта хрень работает.

Отабек уже в который раз соскользнул взглядом с лица на крылья, они обычно не умещались за спиной, выглядывая то сверху, то сбоку. Можно понять, для смертного это не просто игрушка — диковинка, с которой можно не тратить деньги на самолёты и машины. Но Отабек смотрел как-то странно, не как на чудо. А как на что-то потерянное и внезапно найденное.

— Можно? — тихо попросил он.

Юра молча повернулся спиной. Алтын осторожно коснулся перьев кончиками пальцев. Плисецкий поёжился:

— Щекотно.

— На орлиные похожи, только... больше, — выдохнул Отабек, но гладить крылья не перестал.

— Ты держал в руках орла?

— Держал. Давно, в детстве, но забыть это трудно. У орлов они тоже кажутся гладкими и мягкими, а на самом деле в них такая сила, что может даже сбить с ног. Мы с сестрой хотели как-нибудь вернуться и...

— У тебя есть сестра? — перебил Юра с восторгом.

— Есть.

— А она, ну... такая же, как ты?

— Это какая?

— Ну, видит то, чего не видят остальные.

— Она, конечно, девочка с воображением, но откуда же мне знать? Я и о себе этого не знал до вчерашнего дня.

— Хм... Может, мы тогда проверим?

***

Всю следующую неделю Юра почти не вспоминал про отчётность, Агапэ и свои прямые обязанности. План он и так уже отмахал с запасом, и теперь целыми днями пропадал у Отабека в магазине. Или дома. Или в клубе, когда тот работал. Или в забегаловках, где он перебивался с бутербродов на кофе. Бутеры Юре понравились, а вот кофе — не очень.

— Зачем ты пьёшь эту гадость? Ещё и несладкий...

— Помогает не засыпать.

— А не проще лечь и выспаться?

— Некогда.

Некогда Отабеку было практически всегда. Он рассказал, что их с Алькой родители разбились на машине полгода назад, но ему удалось оформить опеку над сестрой, ведь он уже был совершеннолетним и являлся официальным наследником отцовского магазина музыкальных инструментов. Поэтому теперь он должен был содержать их сам, зарабатывать на жизнь и школу, еду и одежду, оплату налогов и квартиры. Днём он работал в магазине, вечером на пару часов заскакивал домой, сидел с сестрой, по мере сил помогал с домашними заданиями — это ещё хорошо, что только пятый класс, — потом бежал в клуб на ночной сет или два. Утром опять заходил домой проведать спящую Альку и снова в магазин, работать.

И во всей этой круговерти на себя у него находилось время только в ванной — умыться, привести себя в порядок, причесаться. Или в магазине, когда не было покупателей, он иногда позволял себе задремать, укрывшись курткой. Тогда Юра понял, зачем ему такой дико орущий колокольчик на двери. Очень хотелось тихонько подкрасться, запереть дверь и перевернуть табличку на «Закрыто», потому что ну что за фигня-то, в самом деле!

Они много беседовали, много молчали, Юра продолжал наблюдать, сидя целыми днями на подоконнике магазина в обнимку со своей битой, слушал малейшие изменения в этом тяжёлом мрачном месиве вокруг Отабека и готовился при первой же необходимости прикинуться восковой фигурой. Но его по-прежнему никто не видел, кроме самого Алтына, даже его сестра. Когда это выяснилось, Отабек внезапно расстроился:

— Ей бы понравились твои крылья.

— А тебе? — наконец решился спросить Юра. — Тебе бы что понравилось?

— В каком смысле? — не понял Отабек.

— Ну, чего бы ты хотел для себя? Если бы мог всё на свете, что бы ты сделал?

Отабек глянул в окно и устало вздохнул:

— Сел бы на мотоцикл, разогнался бы до свиста в ушах и уехал отсюда. Далеко, туда, где никто меня не знает, — и тут же, словно очнувшись, обернулся на дверь Алькиной комнаты: — Но я не могу.

Едва только посветлевшая аура будто сама сгорбилась обратно, съёжилась, нахмурилась, как и её обладатель.

— Почему нет?

Отабек посмотрел на него, как на слабоумного.

— У меня маленькая сестра, куда я поеду?

— А если бы её не стало?

Взгляд Алтына потемнел. Юру вдруг придавило стопудовой плитой, глаза заволокло мутной пеленой, он едва удержался на ногах от этого заполнившего комнату безысходного, сурового и опасного.

— Ты что хочешь сказать? — по слогам почти прорычал Отабек.

— Ничего такого, — стушевался Юра. — Из детей получаются самые честные и добрые ангелы. И у неё будут свои крылья...

— Не смей, слышишь? — перебил его Отабек таким тоном, что меньшим из зол показалось просто заткнуться. — Не смей об этом даже думать. Пусть мы и не родные, это не даёт тебе...

— Как?! Не родные?

В этот момент Плисецкий услышал вторую оболочку, через дверь, словно сам сознанием рванулся туда проверить: девочка мирно спала и видела свои положенные пятикласснице волшебные сны, а поверх одеяла её укутывала самая обычная аура, немного грустная и одинокая, потому что брата почти никогда не бывает дома, но крепкая, здоровая и совершенно точно — смертная.

— У нас разные матери, — сказал Отабек, отведя глаза. — Моя мама умерла, когда мне было девять. Тогда мы переехали в другой дом, отец открыл магазин и через пару лет женился второй раз. Мы хорошо жили, только, вот...

Всё это становилось ещё сложнее и печальнее. Юра-то думал, что они хотя бы с сестрой по крови могут эту тяжесть поделить, а, оказывается, Отабек остался один на один с собой и этим своим внутренним вулканом.

— Я понял, Бек, не сердись, — Юра хотел только дотронуться: до плеча, до локтя, до футболки, просто в знак поддержки. Но не успел он оглянуться, как уже стоял, прижавшись к Отабеку всем телом, и крепко его обнимал. — Давай-ка ты ложись спать, пока есть время. И увидимся завтра, ладно?

Алтын как-то заторможенно поднял ладони, осторожно положил их Юре на лопатки, соскользнул под крылья, огладил их изнутри. Выдохнул в плечо. И в этот момент Юра почти физически ощутил, как что-то изменилось — полегчало, расслабилось, разошлось. Не то чтобы совсем, но как будто сквозь огромную грозовую тучу вдруг пробился тоненький солнечный лучик — погоды особо не сделает, но повод для надежды даст.

— Ладно.

***

— Плисецкий, не морочь мне голову! — Яков уже несколько минут растирал виски камфорой и попросту боялся открыть глаза. — Ты опять лезешь не в своё дело.

— А не вы ли мне все мозги съели этим своим «должен нести людям счастье»?! — справедливо возмутился Юра. — Вот, в кои-то веки сам вызвался, и чего? Вам счастья для него жалко?

— Так он вроде и так счастливый.

— Потому что не жалуется?! Нормальные у вас понятия! — Юра был готов не просто рвать и метать, но и разнести весь кабинет верховного архангела, если понадобится. — Яков Карлыч, дайте мешок счастья, по-хорошему прошу!

— Да на каких таких основаниях?!

— Ах, основания вам нужны? — Юра вдохнул поглубже, сдул со лба налипшие пряди, вытянулся по струнке и принялся докладывать по форме, как ему когда-то с утра до ночи талдычила Лилия. — По результатам добровольного исследования на местности и круглосуточного наблюдения за объектом, я со всей ответственностью заявляю и готов предъявить доказательства того, что такие условия непригодны для жизни разумного смертного существа.

Яков открыл не только глаза, но и рот. Ещё бы, беспардонный Плисецкий в светлейшем душевном порыве отрапортовал так, как даже новички не стараются. Но если бы всё решалось только формой, если бы одного только распоряжения с неба для него было достаточно...

— Мы не можем навязывать ему счастье насильно, ты это понимаешь? — ровно сказал Фельцман.

— А бездействовать и смотреть, как он медленно загибается, мы можем? 

Глаза жгло, брови и подбородок грозились вот-вот запрыгать от злости и обиды. Но Юра держался. Стискивал зубы и кулаки, но держался.

— Да что ты понимаешь в бездействии... — вздохнул Яков и отвернулся к огромному окну.

Ладно, подумал Юра, так не получается, пойдём другим путём.

— Что вы знаете о падших ангелах?

— Откуда?.. — Фельцман отчётливо вздрогнул и обернулся. — Верховная тебе наплела?

— Это неважно, — отмахнулся Юра. — Он может быть одним из них? Из нас?

— Маловероятно, — подумав, наконец неохотно отозвался Яков. — Он помнит своих родителей?

— Да.

— Значит, либо он тебе врёт, либо он просто человек. Врать ангелы умеют плохо, так что сам смотри.

Юра молча ждал. Фельцман очень профессионально делал вид, что не понимает его.

— Не дадите?

— Не дам.

— Вы меня толкаете на должностное преступление.

— Значит, тебе придётся за него ответить.

— И вы не собираетесь меня отговаривать, наставлять на пусть истинный, рассказывать об этике ангелов?

— Тебе? Очень смешно, — хмыкнул Яков и скрестил на груди руки.

Плисецкий вышел вон, не прощаясь. Вот и слушай после этого сказки про добрых ангелов и злых сатанистов. Да все кругом сволочи, куда ни плюнь! А он остался, как будто один против всех или просто сам за себя, как заяц меж двух собак. Вроде бы и прав, но как-то сразу виноват, хотя ещё ничего не сделал. Вроде по совести всё, но тут же вразрез с традициями и законом. Вообще за гранью этих абстрактных «хорошо» и «плохо», «светлые» и «тёмные», «добро» и «зло». Почему пустоту между ними не расчертили оттенками: «скорее да, чем нет», «ужасно непонятно», «с какой стороны посмотреть», «если нельзя, но очень хочется»?

Все кругом сволочи, убедился Юра, когда прошёлся по всем доступным ему отделам, попросил о помощи каждого. Мила только разводила руками, Лилия отказалась даже разговаривать о контрабанде, Виктор опять заперся в кабинете со своим драгоценным Эросом и чем-то оглушительно стучал и скрипел на весь этаж. Гошка вроде бы и хотел помочь, но его кабинет Юра сам обходил за километр:

— Прости, бро, но с несчастной любовью в довесок он точно где-нибудь с моста нырнёт. Или нет, но мучиться будет недолго.

В общем, дело принимало серьёзный оборот. Если нельзя действовать против закона, надо искать в нём лазейки. Юра всё ещё исполнитель, и бита всё ещё при нём. Дело за малым — выбрать подходящую цель. В конце концов, в широком смысле, все они здесь занимаются любовью.

***

С того ночного разговора Юра начал касаться Отабека как можно чаще: жал руку при встрече, обнимал на прощание, переплетал их пальцы, пока они шли по улицам, закидывал локоть на плечо, когда стояли в подворотне клуба. Какая разница, всё равно его никто не видит. Главное, что это работало! Он чувствовал, как Отабеку хоть на секунду, на миг, но становилось легче и спокойнее, и у самого в груди заходилось ликующим колотьём — он на верном пути.

Нехитрые логические цепочки привели его к мысли, что человеку для счастья нужен человек. Просто Отабека кто-то должен любить, быть рядом и заботиться. Постоянно вот так касаться, тогда ему будет легко и хорошо не короткую секунду, а всю длинную жизнь. Самым трудным оказалось вообще начать этот разговор. Однажды субботней ночью, в перерыве между сетами, они снова вышли в подворотню клуба, и Отабек опять закурил. В нос ударил резкий запах смолы и горькой травы.

— Нахуй ты куришь эту дрянь? — задал Юра давно вертевшийся на языке вопрос.

— Чтобы не засыпать, когда кофе уже не помогает.

— Тебе надо нормально выспаться.

— Угу.

Алтын снова затянулся, закрыл глаза, прислонился затылком к стене. Кадык дёрнулся вверх-вниз, проглатывая густой дым, из носа вырвались две струйки дыма посветлее. Юра засмотрелся, сглотнул сам по инерции, забыл, с чего вообще начал и что хотел сказать. Бездумно протянул руку и ткнулся пальцами в смуглую скулу — просто коснуться. Отабек открыл глаза:

— Что?

Юра выпалил первое, что пришло на ум:

— А ты заметил ту девчонку? Которая тебя у пульта караулила.

— Да, видел.

— Ну и как она тебе?

Отабек как-то странно покосился, но ответил вроде бы честно:

— Да никак.

— Тебе вообще девушки не нравятся? — Юра поймал на себе ещё один непонятный взгляд, расценил его по-своему и поспешил объясниться: — Да ты не стесняйся, я в своей карьере кого только не влюблял. Парни друг с другом тоже, бывает, счастливо живут. Просто... ты никогда не рассказывал...

Язык во рту, по ощущениям, распух, превратился в какую-то кашу и ворочаться как надо отказывался. Юра смутился окончательно и уже собирался засчитать попытку проваленной, когда Отабек всё-таки ответил:

— Да нечего рассказывать. Я никогда ни с кем не встречался, не до того было.

— И не...

— Нет. Я видел, как влюблялись другие, мой отец тоже был счастлив в браке, но сам ничего такого не испытывал. Как будто мне вообще не дано. Да и не предлагал никто, так что никто не в обиде.

Юра стоял и хлопал глазами, как разбуженная днём сова. Как это — никто? Что, вообще никто?! Вот к этому крутому, классному, охрененному Отабеку Алтыну никто в жизни не подошёл и не признался в любви? Быть. Того. Не может. Если человеку действительно не дано, то он не то что о сводной, он даже о родной сестре не сможет так трепетно заботиться, так незаметно гладить по голове, когда она спит, так ласково смотреть за завтраком, так крепко обнимать в моменты редких встреч. Не дано!

— Бек, можно я кое-что проверю? — спросил Юра и уверенно шагнул к нему навстречу, лишив путей к отступлению. — Ты только не пугайся, ладно? И не злись.

— Что такое? — Отабек поднял полусонный взгляд и выбросил окурок.

Больше Юра ничего не видел: вцепился пальцами в плечи кожаной куртки, зажмурился для храбрости и прижался ртом к чужим губам — сухим, искусанным и горьким. Прислушался к его ощущениям, но услышал только, как Отабек шумно вдохнул и замер. Раз, два, три. Первый шок и усиленная работа мозга, пытающегося обработать целую гору новой информации. Семь, восемь. Постепенное осознание и ожидание реакции. Двенадцать, тринадцать, четырнадцать. Тяжёлая грозовая туча ауры Алтына начала окрашиваться красным, почти бурым, но это определённо была реакция! Двадцать, двадцать один, двадцать два.

Собственное сердце словно взбесилось, так мощно и гулко колотилось изнутри, что Юра начал опасаться за свой эксперимент. Стоило только на миг отвлечься, как можно было упустить момент, прослушать важный отклик, в конце концов, огрести от недовольного Отабека, который совершенно не обязан терпеть то, что ему было бы неприятно. Но было ли? Где-то на тридцатом счёте Юра вздрогнул от ощущения горячего и влажного на губах. Отабек ему отвечал.

Его ладони внезапно оказались на Юриных щеках, а язык уже проталкивался сквозь зубы внутрь, глубже, к его собственному языку. Страшно было даже представить, как это выглядело со стороны — стоит чувак у стенки и целуется с воздухом... Зато что творилось с его аурой! Только что гнетущая мрачная и грубая развалина давила на них обоих всем своим немалым весом, а теперь будто светилась изнутри, искрила и плевалась огнём в разные стороны, сворачивалась к центру на манер узора галактики и готовилась к своему собственному большому взрыву.

И этому человеку, типа, «не дано»?!

Юра уже давно сбился со счёта, а Отабек отстраняться не спешил. Одну руку он положил Юре на затылок, другой нырнул под крыло и прижал к себе за пояс. Плисецкий сам притёрся ближе, бедром к бедру, втиснулся ногой между ног и подпёр коленом напрягшийся пах. И в этот момент словно опомнился, вскинулся, распахнул глаза и упёрся кулаками Отабеку в грудь.

— Юра... — мазнул по нему пьяным взглядом Алтын и ещё крепче стиснул в объятиях.

— Бек, послушай меня. Бек! — Юра поймал его лицо в ладони и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. — Мне сейчас надо уйти. Ненадолго, слышишь? Я обязательно вернусь. Ты слышишь меня?

— Что? Куда?.. — вряд ли он сейчас соображал хотя бы где он находится и что значит «уйти», но постепенно взгляд становился более осознанным, а выражение лица — тревожным.

— Мне срочно нужно обратно в канцелярию. Обещаю, я вернусь ещё до полудня, может, даже раньше. Эй, Бек, ты сам домой доберёшься? Бек!

Юра разжал пальцы. Отабек безвольным мешком откинулся сначала спиной на стену, а потом по этой стене аккуратно сполз на землю. Потёр ладонями лицо, надавил на глаза, потряс головой.

— Ты что со мной сделал?

— Я сделал? Это ты меня чуть в падшие ангелы за минуту не разжаловал.

— Какие ангелы, — пробормотал Отабек, уткнувшись лбом в согнутые колени. — Ты же сущий демон, суккуб, соблазнитель. Ох...

— Бек, ты в порядке? — Юра присел на корточки рядом, попытался отнять его руки от лица, поднять голову. Чёрные брови болезненно сошлись на переносице, а глаза открыть не хватало сил. — Что за... Ты можешь встать?

Подняться сам Отабек тоже не сумел: колени подгибались, горизонт заваливался, а лицо побледнело так, что, закинь его на небо, могло бы стать второй луной. Юра трясущимися руками пытался поставить его на ноги и судорожно соображал, что вообще произошло. Неужели всего-навсего один поцелуй с ангелом может так вырубить человека? Ничто ведь не предвещало...

Тут Юрин взгляд упал на тротуар под ногами, на брошенный окурок, и его опять чуть не разорвало надвое: невероятное облегчение, что он тут всё-таки ни при чём, сцепилось с почти слепящей ненавистью к привычкам этих глупых смертных.

— Блядь, Бек! Чтоб я у тебя не видел больше этой кручёной херни, ты меня понял?! И с кофе завязывай. Вот мне тебя только в ящик заколотить не хватало для полного счастья. Всех денег не заработаешь, а если ты на себя уже наплевал, так о сестре бы подумал. Раз уж моё мнение тебе по пизде.

— Не... неправда, — прохрипел Отабек.

— Ой, да заткнись уже, герой-любовник, — Юра расправил крылья и прикинул, что на закорки точно не сможет его усадить. На руках тоже вряд ли донесёт — это ноги у него тренированные, а руки тяжелее биты ничего и не держали. — Обхвати меня за шею. Да не так, локтем. Вот. Сцепи их и держись крепче.

Юра обнял его за пояс двумя руками и сделал первый взмах. Оторваться от земли получилось не сразу, к двойной тяжести пришлось срочно привыкать и адаптироваться, но лучше уж так, чем пытаться довести его домой пешком. Если по воздуху, то это даже близко, внизу уже показалась котельная на крыше девятиэтажки, а с тех пор, как они с Отабеком познакомились, окно кухни на седьмом этаже всегда было открыто.

Стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить Альку, Юра стащил с Отабека куртку, уложил его в постель, напоил водой, приложил холодный компресс к лицу и шее. Глянул на часы — скоро рассвет, в канцелярии опять будет не протолкнуться. Либо улетать сейчас, либо ждать до следующей ночи. Он склонился к Отабеку, прислушался: дыхание вроде ровное, жар тоже спадал, утром поест и совсем в себя придёт. Ушёл к двери комнаты, подержался за ручку. Оглянулся ещё раз. И остался — бросить Отабека в таком шатком состоянии не позволила совесть.

Проснулся он от приятного почёсывания по коже на шее и затылке. Разлепил глаза, задрал голову, отметил сразу, что под щекой бьётся мерно и чётко, а цвет лица наконец вернулся в свои нормальные смуглые пределы. Сквозь незашторенное окно комнату наполнял яркий солнечный свет. Алтын смотрел тихо, нежно и словно бы даже улыбался, а в его карих глазах играли такие же сверкающие блики, какие дырявили сейчас черноту в его рыхлой и ослабшей ауре.

— Привет, ангел.

— Привет, — хрипло ответил Юра и поднялся с его груди на локте. Понял, что было удобнее, лёг обратно, пошевелил крыльями, чтобы они белым одеялом укрыли их обоих. — Как ты?

— Как будто на облаке.

— Можно подумать, ты знаешь, как это, — фыркнул Юра.

— Мама говорила, что там очень светло, легко и спокойно. Она часто рассказывала разные сказки и истории про ангелов. И мне всегда казалось, что она не сочиняет, а вспоминает. И знает их так хорошо, как будто сама видела. Или даже была одной из них.

Отабек откинул голову на подушке, уставился в потолок, продолжая ерошить Юре волосы. А тот и вовсе забыл, как дышать. Грудь стиснуло чем-то непонятным и тугим, в случайные совпадения верить не хотелось, а что если это и не случайность?

— Какой она была? — тихо спросил Юра, боясь спугнуть момент.

— Очень доброй. Очень красивой, я не видел таких красивых людей, хотя отец всегда говорил, что это она светится от счастья за нашу семью, считал, что она нам послана небом. Даже на фото видно, что она не такая, как все.

— Покажешь? — уже почти дрожа от нетерпения, попросил Юра. Отабек попытался подняться, Юра тут же придавил его собой: — Нет, лежи, я сам. Где?

— Стол, средний ящик.

Юра выдвинул ящик и увидел несколько маленьких фотоальбомов в мягкой обложке. Рука почему-то потянулась к тому, что лежал вторым в стопке. Он забрался обратно на кровать, устроился под боком у Отабека и отдал альбом. Тот открыл его на середине, перелистнул пару страниц и повернул горизонтально.

— Мне очень нравились её фотографии, всегда такие живые, даже когда постановочные, — Отабек, задумавшись, погладил снимок большим пальцем. — Она всегда улыбалась, что бы ни случалось у нас в жизни. И даже когда тяжело заболела, и перед тем, как...

— Бек, — позвал Юра и взял его за руки, отложил альбом. — Ты поэтому так легко мне поверил тогда, в магазине? Потому что уже слышал о нас?

— В самый первый раз, у клуба, я и правда решил, что ты глюк. А вот уже при свете дня рассказанные сказки показались реальнее.

Юра улыбнулся, потянулся было навстречу, но на полпути застрял, словно добровольно свернул в тупик и влетел в стенку лбом. Он же хотел найти Отабеку кого-то из смертных, а не занимать это место самому. Он отвёл взгляд, снова подобрал альбом, полистал. С фотографий на него смотрела просто очень счастливая женщина. С Отабеком они были почти совсем не похожи, видно, в отца пошёл. И всё же в её заострённых правильных чертах сквозило что-то странно знакомое, как будто он много раз её видел, только внимания не обращал.

— Бека! — вдруг звонко раскатилось по квартире, и в комнату, как всегда без стука, вломилась Алька. — Бека, ты сегодня дома?

Юра едва успел убраться с кровати, когда девочка с разбегу запрыгнула на его место и кинулась к брату обниматься.

— Я не слышала, когда ты пришёл. Будешь завтракать?

Юра махнул ему рукой от двери, одними губами сказал:

— Вернусь.

***

Плисецкому было откровенно наплевать, увидит его кто-то или нет. Он просто должен был убедиться, что понял всё правильно, что не поверил в то, что хотел бы считать правдой, поэтому наматывал по коридору один круг за другим и молча ждал. Яков вывалился из кабинета как раз в тот момент, когда Юра уже готов был плюнуть на всё и забраться к нему через окно. Не оглядываясь по сторонам и вообще всячески делая вид, что он тут по делу, Юра сделал ещё круг по этажу и потянул на себя ручку двери кабинета верховного архангела.

В каждом отделе есть свой архив, отчётные книги и списки сотрудников. У Якова этот архив должен быть самым полным и подробным по всему их департаменту любви. Только где он лежит?.. Юра по очереди вытащил из шкафа на стол три толстенные книги, ни в одной не нашёл нужных списков. Вытаскивая четвёртую, он заметил в глубине шкафа ещё одну, только она не стояла торцом, а лежала плашмя, так что трудно было заметить сразу. С кряхтением и проклятиями ему всё-таки удалось вытянуть её к краю полки, рвануть на себя и отволочь на стол. Тяжесть невероятная! Неудивительно, что Яков затолкал её так далеко — поди-ка потаскай такую дуру с его спиной.

— Так, что тут у нас, — забормотал Юра, листая огромные страницы. — Счастье, успех, призвание... О, любовь!

Первым делом Юра, конечно, полез в подраздел Агапэ. Чуть не носом провёл по каждой строке фамилий в таблице, десять раз сверил даты, двадцать раз проверил, что смотрит нужный раздел. Помотал головой, полез в отчётность по Эросу. Долистал даже до несчастной Гошкиной любви, с каждой минутой зверея всё больше, прошёлся по таблицам других ресурсов. Везде одна и та же картина.

Имени Отабека Алтына не упоминалось ни разу. Нигде. Ни объектом, ни субъектом любви или счастья по плану небесной канцелярии он не был. Как будто просто взяли человека и вычеркнули, стёрли отовсюду за какую-то провинность. А где доказательства? В чём таком он виноват, что теперь живёт один, сам себе рабовладелец, настолько замученный, что уже даже не желает ничего? Он ведь мелькал в Милкиной отчётности, значит, о нём знают. И всё равно не дают.

Отабек Алтын не должен никого любить. Отабека Алтына никто не должен любить.

Юра с грохотом захлопнул книгу, упёрся руками в стол и повесил голову. Ну и сволочи! Есть ещё один последний вариант, если этот сальный япошка, конечно, согласится. Но спросить всё-таки стоило, главное, поймать его в момент, когда Никифорова нет рядом. Юра скользил рассеянным взглядом по потёртой столешнице, потрёпанным корешкам книг и папок, когда вдруг наткнулся на заголовок «Департамент любви. Сводная ведомость».

Юра плюхнул том сверху, раскрыл и вчитался в новую таблицу. Куча должностей, какие-то ставки, условия труда, цифры — мало интересного. А вот столбик с фамилиями почему-то сразу привлёк внимание: Фельцман, Барановская, Никифоров, Плисецкий, Попович, Кацуки, Фельцман... Как, ещё раз? И должность какая-то странная, исполнительская. Неужели Яков сам летал на землю? Когда-то давно, возможно, но сейчас... Юра перечитал список ещё раз и только после этого обратил внимание на инициалы: Фельцман А.Я.

Долгую минуту он соображал. Однофамилец. Ну бывает же, почему нет. С другой стороны, их департамент знал друг друга не просто в лицо, но даже кто на каком боку спит по ночам. Вряд ли бы они пропустили такого однофамильца или, тем более, родственника. Кто же тогда этот ещё один Фельцман?!

Он принялся листать ведомости дальше, в поисках полной расшифровки. Не нашёл, зато где-то в таблице мелькнула пометка личного дела сотрудника. Юра снова бросился к шкафу. Где же ещё храниться делам подопечных, как не в кабинете их ответственного начальника?

На полках дел не оказалось, за дверцами тоже не нашлось. Юра перевернул всё: ящики стола, стеклянную колонку, даже шкаф для одежды. Наконец додумался залезть на стол, оттуда дотянулся до коробки на книжном шкафу. Стопка тонких папок мирно лежала под пыльной крышкой. Юра слез со стола, осторожно достал дела, нашёл нужное. Открыл и тут же рухнул в кресло Якова, не удержавшись на ногах. Старой погнутой скрепкой к углу папки была прикреплена фотография той самой живой счастливой женщины. Подпись в поле рядом выдула из головы последние сомнения: Фельцман Амалия Яковлевна. Статус ниже был перечёркнут много раз, а сверху красными чернилами и резким строгим почерком Лилии уточнялось: «Павшая».

— Плисецкий! — раздалось от двери яростное и звенящее подступающим гневом. — Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?

Юра поднял на Якова совершенно пустой взгляд, отстранённо отметил, что ему вредно волноваться, вон как лицо краснеет сразу. Положил раскрытую папку перед собой на стол и только тогда ответил:

— Совершаю должностное преступление. Я вас вроде предупреждал.

— Ты соображаешь вообще, что творишь?!

— Да, вполне, — кивнул Юра. — А вы? Вы понимаете, что вы делаете?

Фельцмана трясло. Настолько, что он не мог и слова выдавить связно.

— Вы поэтому их вычеркиваете из бытия, из всех книг и планов? — помог ему Юра, кивнув на дело. — Потому что они падшие? А вы знаете, что она была счастлива, там, на земле?

— Откуда тебе знать! — рявкнул наконец Яков. — Что ты вообще понимаешь в нашей жизни?

— Нет, в вашей жизни мне как раз ни хрена непонятно, — не стал спорить Юра и поднялся с кресла. — Но я знаю, что её сына вы тоже обрекли на жалкое существования без чувств, без желаний, без любви. Он даже мечтать о чём-то больше не смеет. Не верит ни в людей, ни в ангелов.

— Это он? — нахмурился Яков. Сам не верил. — Он тебя видел там, внизу?

Юра кивнул. Они помолчали.

— Амалия была не первой, кто захотел уйти жить на землю. Не просто так, а к смертному человеку. Это против нашей природы, против правил и наперекор разумным доводам старших.

Плисецкий с трудом удержался, чтобы не фыркнуть. Разумные доводы, когда человек влюблён? Он же вроде сам тут любовью заведует, одни только Юри с Виктором ярким примером перед глазами, неужели и так непонятно, что не работают на влюблённых убеждения?

— Она знала — все они знали, — что не проживут долго среди людей. Их жизнь предназначена для всего мира, а не для одного человека, не узкого круга собственной семьи. Они уходили и умирали, не протянув даже средней по человеческим меркам жизни. По разным причинам, но всё равно умирали. Мы не могли это поощрять — ангелов с годами больше не становится.

— Ну а дети их чем виноваты? Он вообще полукровка, куда ему теперь деваться? И там, и тут чужой.

— Если в нём течёт кровь падших ангелов, он найдёт силы жить дальше, он гораздо более приспособлен, чем мы, потому что он ещё и человек.

Юра вздохнул. Похоже, даже теперь ему не добиться никаких поблажек для Отабека.

— Что мне теперь будет? — спросил он, аккуратно складывая папки обратно в коробку.

— Общественно-полезные работы, — буркнул Фельцман. — Будешь главную лестницу отмывать от слёз Поповича. Месяц. И никаких отлучек на землю, понял меня?

— Оу, сурово, — усмехнулся Юра и уже полез на стол, чтобы засунуть коробку обратно, где взял, когда Яков раздражённо сдёрнул его оттуда за пояс и поставил на пол:

— Да оставь ты эту несчастную коробку! И проваливай с глаз моих, чтоб я тебя не видел, пока лестница не будет начищена.

***

Злить Якова или Лилию Юра не собирался, можно было нарваться уже на серьёзное наказание и гораздо более длительные сроки. Спускаться на землю было нельзя, но по облакам-то гулять ему никто не запрещал. И Юра гулял, сидел на краю разрывов, смотрел вниз и наблюдал. Искал взглядом чёрную макушку, провожал каждый день с работы домой и обратно. В груди постоянно ворочалось это мерзкое «вдруг»: вдруг забудет, вдруг решит, что Юра его кинул, вдруг обозлится и перестанет ждать?

А с другой стороны, может, так и лучше? Может, сейчас благоприятный момент, чтобы попробовать исправить несправедливость, пусть и чужими руками?

Кацуки нашёлся в их общем кабинете. Сидел в этой своей чёрной хламиде за своим вечно прибранным столом и писал что-то своим каллиграфическим почерком. Один, без Виктора — бывает же...

— Эй, Кацуки! — окликнул его от двери Юра.

Юри поднял голову и тепло улыбнулся, словно и впрямь рад был видеть.

— Юрио! Ты давно не заходил, у тебя всё в порядке?

— А чего мне здесь делать, отчёты о расходе швабр составлять? — хохотнул Юра и вроде даже немного расслабился. — У меня к тебе дело. Не самого... законного характера.

— Почему-то я не удивлён, — он прикрыл глаза и встал из-за стола. — Рассказывай.

И Плисецкий рассказал. Всё как на духу, с их с Отабеком первой случайной встречи и до недавнего полученного наказания. Они сидели на полу общего кабинета, и Юра самозабвенно вещал, вываливая всё, что в нём накопилось за эти недели общения с одним странным смертным полукровкой.

— Так, — Юри деловито поправил на носу очки и снова спрятал ладони в рукава хламиды. — В целом ситуация мне понятна. А чем _я_ могу тебе помочь?

— Ты можешь в него кого-нибудь влюбить? — выпалил Юра. — Пусть даже Эросом твоим. Кого-то, кто будет с ним рядом, кто будет его понимать и беречь. Да просто любить, хоть кто-то, кроме сестры! — сказал и замер. Почему-то любой ответ сейчас услышать было страшно.

— Могу, — ответил Юри спокойно, как будто его попросили передать соль, а не превысить полномочия. — Но, боюсь, это именно твой профиль — беречь и понимать. Эрос заставит человека хотеть, желать, страстно и искренне, но всё-таки это немного не то, чего ты для него хочешь, верно?

— Ну... лучше же, если его кто-то будет хотеть, чем если весь мир и дальше будет на него плевать и игнорить! Или нет?

Чем больше он говорил, тем сильнее на душе скребли мерзкие и противные когти. Он представлял, что на груди у Отабека будет спать кто-то другой, кто-то совершенно посторонний, влюблённый в Алтына всего одной лишней стрелой Эроса, будет его лапать, целовать, раздевать и... Юра зажмурился, проморгался. А если Отабек не проникнется? Если так и не сможет ничего почувствовать? Тогда он ещё и озабоченного маньяка себе на голову получит. Это же верх эгоизма! А ещё ангел любви, позорище. Но ведь кто-то же о нём должен позаботиться!

— Мне кажется, — осторожно начал Кацуки, — что ты уже знаешь правильный путь. Только боишься себе в этом признаться. Тогда послушай, что я тебе скажу.

Нехорошее предчувствие поползло, покарабкалось изнутри к горлу, цепляясь за кадык. Юра попытался его сглотнуть. Ком в горле ушёл, предчувствие осталось.

— Любовь и счастье нельзя переписать в амбарную книгу, — продолжил Юри. — Наша канцелярия пытается как-то сбалансировать этот мир, но он всё равно далёк от идеала и единообразия. И кто сказал, что в наших записях не может быть ошибок? Если ты нашёл кого-то, кто, по-твоему, достоин всего самого лучшего, то кто вправе утверждать, что ты не прав? Или ты думаешь, что имя Виктора когда-то было в чьём-то плановом списке?

Юра слушал, затаив дыхание. Чёрт побери, этот Кацуки не только стреляет, как Робин Гуд, но ещё и говорит, как пророк. Смысл потихоньку начинал доходить до потрясённого сознания, на каждое слово хотелось кивать и поддакивать.

— Если ты считаешь, что он должен быть счастливым и любимым, разве ты можешь доверить сделать это кому-то другому? — Кацуки смотрел так лукаво и насмешливо, как будто его и правда забавлял этот разговор.

— А как же Яков с Лилией? — выдал Юра последний оставшийся аргумент.

— Они, конечно, строгие архангелы, — кивнул Юри и улыбнулся. — Но нас с Виктором они не выгнали, когда узнали. И даже отпустили родную дочь на землю, зная, что там она не проживёт долго, но не будет счастлива здесь. И всё же... кое-чем я могу тебе помочь.

Точно. Всё правильно. Они все здесь занимаются любовью, только каждый по-своему. Юра выпутался крыльями из ремня сумки, вытащил из неё биту и первый попавшийся лист бумаги — старый недельный план, — обернул им рукоять и нацарапал карандашом на весу несколько слов. Дрожащими от волнения руками протянул её Юри:

— Мне на землю нельзя ещё двадцать шесть дней. Вот, передай ему. Окно на седьмом этаже всегда открыто.

***

Колокольчик трезвонил всё так же оглушительно, как и раньше. Отабек опять дремал на стойке с кассой. Со звонком он встрепенулся, поднял голову со сложенных рук, осторожно выпрямился и оглянулся на дверь. Замер, будто глазам не поверил, провёл тыльной стороной ладони по лицу, снова посмотрел. И наконец сорвался с места, чуть не опрокинув стул, бросился к Юре, сгрёб в охапку, шумно выдохнув ему в шею. Но не успел Юра обнять его в ответ, как Отабек вдруг отстранился, отступил, оглядел его с ног до головы и опять засомневался:

— А где твои крылья?

— Всё, — развёл руками Юра, — теперь только своим пешком.

— Так ты... насовсем?

— Если не выгонишь.

Отабек всё стоял и смотрел, молчание затягивалось. Плисецкий переступил с ноги на ногу:

— Так что, выгонишь или нет?

— Погоди.

Он ушёл обратно за стойку, скрылся под ней, чем-то зашуршал и вынес в обеих руках его биту.

— Я не знал, когда ты вернёшься, так что везде носил её с собой.

— Серьёзно?

Пальцы ужасно соскучились по ощущению гладкого дерева, кожаной оплётки на рукояти, шершавой краски красного тигра. Юра огладил биту ладонями и привычным движением спрятал в сумке-почтальонке. А потом шагнул к Отабеку и обнял так крепко, как только смог:

— Ты ждал...

— Конечно, ждал. Сначала волновался, что ты исчез, думал, где тебя искать. А потом появился Юри и сказал, что тебя задержали.

— А почему задержали, не сказал?

— Нет. Почему?

В самом деле, чёртов мудрый Кацуки, подумал Юра. Не зря он у него на плече рыдал, когда прощался со всеми.

— Я тебе потом расскажу, долгая история.

— Бека! — ещё звонче, чем даже дверной колокольчик, разнеслось по магазину, отразилось от барабанных мембран и зазвенело в воздухе тихим эхом. — Бека, у нас гости?

Из подсобки вылетела шустрая Алька, врезалась в брата и обняла его за пояс, во все глаза уставившись на Юру. Плисецкий поёжился от этого странного ощущения пополам со знанием, что весь мир его теперь видит, и играть в прятки у всех на виду больше не получится.

— Знакомься, это Юра, — сказал Отабек. — Он будет жить с нами и работать со мной в клубе.

— Ты тоже диджей?

— Нет, — хмыкнул Юра. — Я вышибала.

— Ты? — разинула рот девочка. — Не может быть!

— Это ты ещё мою биту не видела! Гляди.

— Ух ты, какой красивый тигр! А можно его погладить? Он не кусается?

— Конечно, кусается, ты с ним поосторожнее...

— Я сегодня ещё не завтракал, — прервал их Отабек. — Юр, ты как насчёт поесть?

— Слона бы слопал!

Алтын запер магазин, и они втроём вышли в солнечный и тёплый летний день. А на стойке с кассой осталась лежать Юрина смятая записка карандашом на старом плане: «Не вздумай потерять, я за ней вернусь!»


End file.
